


50 First Dates （Javi Version）

by elvor, glayteko



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 50 first date, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvor/pseuds/elvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glayteko/pseuds/glayteko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>初恋50次 哈维篇<br/>当海盗把牛哥忘记了 牛哥要怎样唤回爱人的记忆呢<br/>glayteko写的肉香香的~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 First Dates （Javi Version）

“嗯，嗯。”迷迷糊糊睡意未尽的Yuzu从侧卧的姿势变成了仰卧，嘴里小声地哼哼着，身体也扭了扭想窝进师兄兼男朋友Javi的怀里找一个更舒服的姿势。可是，扭动了许久的身体一直都没有找到那个温暖的怀抱。身体的主人只好不情愿地微微睁开了眼睛，看到Javi正侧撑着身体，从上面看着自己。

“Javi~”Yuzu撒娇的声音拐着三道弯，手臂也弯着勾上了Javi的脖颈，然后又把粉粉的嘴也嘟了起来，但那个柔软湿润的吻却久久没有落下来。

“Javi！”Yuzu又叫了一声，但身上的男人还是没有反应。他只好把眼睛全都睁了起来，却看到了一个满脸疑惑和害怕的Javi。而且，Javi在发现自己看着他时，身体蓦地就僵硬了起来。

“你没事吧？”Yuzu收回了挂在男朋友勃颈上的手，移到了Javi的脸上。

“我没事，”Javi的声音颤颤的，“你还好吗？”

“我有什么不好的？”Yuzu被Javi搞得头脑一片混乱。

“因为，照现在的状况来看，额，我睡了你。”Javi露出一个尴尬的表情。

“你没事吧？”

“你看，我一定是昨晚喝多了，连你的名字都不记得了。其实，其实我不是这么随便的人，但是我现在也不知道这是怎么发生的。真的对不起，对不起。”Javi一边说一边慌忙地从被子里钻了出来，然后轻车熟路地拉开床边的衣柜门套上了一件家居服。

看着熟练地找到自己衣服的Javi，Yuzu排除了失忆这个可能。一定是故意哄我玩，哼。想着也要报复回去的Yuzu蹑手蹑脚地走到了背对着自己穿衣服的Javi身后。Javi穿好衣服一转身就看到了一个全裸的美丽的亚洲男孩站在自己的面前，然后自己的小弟弟就不争气地抬起了头。

“嘻嘻嘻。”看着Javi的反应，Yuzu捂着嘴笑了起来，Javi则是一脸潮红。

“既然你没事，那昨晚我们一定是你情我愿了。”Javi支支吾吾小声地说着，“我还要去训练，快要迟到了，不能留你吃早饭了你也快穿好衣服离开吧。”

“离开？”Yuzu抓住了这个词，“这是我家，我们家！Javi，我不喜欢这个玩笑！”说完，Yuzu就气呼呼地大步走出了卧室。

当Javi穿好衣服时，他发现男孩已经离开了。

 

“Hi，Brian！看我今天多准时！”难得早到的Javi看到教练就拥了上去。

“哼，和Yuzu住在一起，竟然比他晚到十五分钟，有什么可开心的？”Brian指了指正在场边热身的Yuzu。

“他！”顺着教练指的方向望过去的Javi叫了起来。

“什么？”Brian被Javi的反应吓了一跳。

“他也在这训练？”Javi张着嘴问着自己的教练。

“不然在哪？Javi你睡醒了吗？快点去热身！不能准时上冰的话要罚跑啊！”Brian决定不再理会这个还没睡醒的大徒弟，说完这话就把Javi撇到一边去叫着Yuzu上冰了。

 

“Nam！”Javi叫住了师弟，“那个男孩，叫Yozu什么的那个，它是什么时候来跟Brian训练的？”

“Yozu？Javi你怎么了，那不是Yuzu吗？”正在往自己的毛怪纸巾套里塞纸巾的Nam不敢相信地看着大师兄。

“Yuzu是谁？”没想到大师兄问了一个让Nam吐血的问题。

“Yuzu是你的王子，你的爱人，你的最亲爱的师弟啊！”Nam吼了回去。

 

“Yuzu。”讪讪地滑倒日本男孩身边的Javi讪讪地叫了一声男孩的名字。

“来道歉了？知道今天早晨的玩笑开过头了？”Yuzu没有转头去看他，仍然自顾自地向前滑着。

“玩笑？不不，我没有开玩笑啊。”Javi连忙摆了摆手，“Yuzu，他们都说我们是一对儿。”

这句话又一次惹恼了认真的日本男孩，他猛地刹住脚步，转身对Javi严肃地说道：“Javi，我不喜欢这样的玩笑。”

“不，Yuzu。”看着面前快要发作的人，Javi更加确定自己的猜测了，“听我说，我觉得我失忆了。”

 

“让他接触一些平时比较熟悉的东西或者是记忆深刻的事情，说不定就能想起来了。”医生说。

 

“所以，你记得一切，除了我？”Yuzu和Javi坐在家里客厅的沙发上，严肃地讨论着这个问题。

Jaavi点头默认。

“我不懂，Javi，为什么是我？是我太不重要了，还是我太重要了，以至于你要忘记！”对于现在的状况，Yuzu觉得很委屈。

“对不起，Yuzu，对不起，但我也不知道这是怎么回事。”

“Javi！”Yuzu把自己的手伸到了Javi眼前，“你看，这是我们的戒指。你还记得你带着我去参加了Asagao的婚礼，并把这个戒指戴到了我的手上吗？”

Javi摇了摇头。

Yuzu转身跑去卧室从衣柜里翻出了几件小号女装，“Javi，你还记得这些衣服吗？你还记得我又一次不知怎么的就变成了女生吗？你带我去逛街买了这些衣服，你还记得吗？”

Javi又摇了摇头。

Yuzu又跑到书柜前翻了半天掏出来一本相册，翻出几张自己和Javi在海滩的合影，“你还记得吗？你去参加了我们家的家族旅行，还被爸爸... ...”

回答Yuzu的又是Javi的摇头。

Yuzu咬了咬嘴唇，“那你还记得我向你表白的时候，给你讲了我的一个梦吗？”

“什么样的梦？”Javi好奇地问。

“一个两个我一个你的梦。”

果然，又是摇头。

那，有什么是脑子里会忘掉，但又会存在在身上的呢，怎么才能让Javi想起来呢。

“Javi，你愿意想起我吗？” Yuzu问。

“愿意！看到你给我看的说的这些我全部想不起来，我比你更痛苦！Yuzu，帮帮我！”

“嗯~” 说着，Yuzu就送上了自己的嘴唇，小巧的舌头主动邀请Javi的一起起舞，两片湿热的嘴唇相互嵌入，看不到的地方做着不休的纠缠。

“呼~这样呢，想得起来吗？” Yuzu舔了舔被吮肿的嘴唇，说。

“对不起~” Javi一脸抱歉得耷拉着脑袋。

“那只有这样了，你闭上眼睛。” Yuzu伸出细长的手掌盖住了Javi的双眼。

“你要干什么，Yuzu！” 

等Javi睁开眼睛，他又一次见到了Yuzu的裸体。他的脸色潮红，像是害羞又像身体对某种事情诚实的反应，然后Javi发现Yuzu右手的手指湿漉漉的。Javi还来不及想明白刚才究竟发生了什么，就被Yuzu按住跨坐在身下。

牛仔裤被轻巧地解开，Yuzu湿润的小手刚刚抚上Javi的内裤，肉棒就已经按耐不住了似的坚硬起来。终于，Javi被Yuzu脱了个干干净净，他也不知什么时候羞红了脸。

“要来咯！” 还不等Javi答应，Yuzu扶着他的肉棒，对准自己的后穴就坐了下去。

肉棒太过粗大，只经过简单扩张的后穴的根本无法一下子吞进整条巨物。入口光是包住了他的顶端，就花光了Yuzu的全部力气。

尽管昨晚刚刚做过，被撑大的快感还是强烈得让他忍不住叫出声来。Javi难以置信眼前发生的这一切，一直楞在那里，直到对上了Yuzu水汪汪的眼镜，他才惊醒过来。他以为Yuzu是疼得在叫唤，就一把抱住了他的腰，让他不能动弹。

“太疼的话就算了。” 即使不记得Yuzu的Javi还是温柔得叫人醉心。

“才…才不疼。” Yuzu边喘边吐出几个字。

“亲我这里。” 他摁着Javi的头，朝向自己胸前樱红色的乳粒说。

Javi什么都没想一口咬了上去。

“啊！”随着Javi身体的动作，Yuzu终于坐到了最底。

“嗯~~！” 被滚烫湿润的肉壁尽根吞入的快感让Javi发出了舒服的叫声。一旦被熟悉的紧致包围，Javi的身体好像记起了什么，本能得动作起来。

这时，Yuzu感觉腰被一双有力地大手紧紧钳制住，他还来不及主动做上下的吞吐，就被Javi高高抬起，又重重得按了下来。

“啊！就是这里，好舒服~~啊，插我这里，再快一点。” 一下子就被顶了敏感点，全身的毛孔簌得打开，快感顺着尾椎急速攀爬到每一处神经末梢，Yuzu嘴里发出快乐的响应。

“Yuzu，我想起来了，你是我最爱的Yuzu啊！” 爱人的敏感点镌刻在他的血液里，一旦相互触发再也没法回头。顷刻间Javi红了眼眶，带着哭腔说，“Yuzu，原谅我！”。

Yuzu也哭了起来，“呜呜呜Javi终于..."

房间里Yuzu的叫床声和肉体相撞得声音环绕不绝，虽然只隔了不到24小时，两个人却产生久别重逢的实感。这时的性爱正是对思念最诚实的表达。

两个人毫无保留得交换最炽热的温度，用身体述说思念和爱慕，缠缠绵绵好像要到永久。好不容易两个人同时达到顶端，才一起瘫倒在床上。

“不许再忘记我了，Javi！”Yuzu钻进男朋友的怀里，声音里带点委屈。

“我发誓，再也不会了！”

 

 

第二天早上，“嗯，嗯。”迷迷糊糊睡意未尽的Yuzu从侧卧的姿势变成了仰卧，嘴里小声地哼哼着，身体也扭了扭想窝进师兄兼男朋友Javi的怀里找一个更舒服的姿势。可是，扭动了许久的身体一直都没有找到那个温暖的怀抱。身体的主人只好不情愿地微微睁开了眼睛，看到Javi正侧撑着身体，从上面看着自己。

“Javi！”看到男朋友的Yuzu一下子就清醒了，赶忙坐了起来，捧住Javi的脸，“我是谁，Javi？”

“Yuzu，Yuzu，我最爱的Yuzu，我发誓我再也不会忘记了。”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 牛哥说的那些过去请见大大们的《梦廻》《有一只柚子》《YES》和《家族旅行》


End file.
